Before It's Too Late
by JesterChester
Summary: This is just a one-shot of what I wish would've happened at Rachel's  almost  wedding. Someone needs to show Rachel the right path and that someone is Santana.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God Rachel would you listen to me?" She spun around to face me, and I face palmed. It was proving to be nearly impossible to speak to her alone. She was overdramatic and unrelenting in her use of vocabulary words that I didn't understand. Her wedding dress looked amazing, but the fearful expression on her face told me that she was even more confused than she was when I told her I needed to speak to her.

"Santana, I don't understand. Please help me understand." Rachel pleaded brushing her hair out of her face.

"Just don't marry him, it's that simple." I explained as if it was that simple. I knew it wasn't. I understood that someone telling you not to do something you were so hell-bent on, could be a huge problem. And I knew that Rachel was pissed, mainly because I was the one telling her. I guess I could imagine the roles being reversed. Rachel standing in front of me, telling me that I couldn't marry Brittany. The main difference is, I would punch the fuck out of Rachel if I was in this situation, but Rachel would never have the guts to do that.

"You can't tell me that Santana, not without a reason. I love Finn, I love him with all of my heart, and it's going to take a lot more than your weak warnings and sabotage to get me to call of this wedding." Rachel sat down and faced a mirror, fixing her hair and checking her cell phone. "And you know what." She snapped suddenly standing up and slamming her pointer finger into my pink dress garbed chest. "It's awful of you to do this on the most important day of my life. I know you don't like me, but you could at least try and let me be happy for once." She didn't understand. She was so wrapped into this romantic idea that she couldn't see beyond that. She wouldn't.

"I'm doing this because I want you to be happy." I told her, but she shook her head as if I were just lying. I wouldn't believe me either, frankly. "So that's it? Finn, the big unfriendly giant, is the love of your life?" I questioned.

"I'm wearing the wedding dress aren't I?"

"You didn't answer my question hobbit." I said with a smirk. "How can you love him? He's cheated on you…granted it was with me, but still. He always chooses football or basically anything over you. Oh wait and he fucking outed me." Rachel looked down at the ground at the last comment.

"I've scrutinized him for that Santana, what he did to you was wrong-." I cut her off, because as much as the diva claimed that she understood she didn't. No one did.

"He hasn't apologized Rachel. If you were him, I know you would in a second. Do you know that _mi abuela _won't even speak to me?" Rachel didn't respond instead she looked at me with sincerely sorry eyes to the point when I had to look away. "Either way, you shouldn't feel bad for the millions of times he's fucked up. You're a good person; you just make a lot of stupid decisions."

"Well this is one decision I don't plan on regretting." Rachel informed me.

"Oh really? So how does he make you feel?" I asked reaching for a chair and sitting down. I crossed my arms over my chest before I crossed my legs in anticipation. Normally, watching Rachel squirm wasn't as amusing as it is now.

"What do you-."

"Let me tell you how Brittany makes me feel. She makes me feel like nothing else in the world matters. Like if the whole world were to collapse and I'd be in a pit of fire, if I just thought of her everything would be okay. She knows exactly what to say to calm me down, and I know I'd do anything for her. I love her with every ounce of my being Rachel, I love her more than I've every loved anyone before. She's my everything." I bit my lip and held back from getting too emotional. I was trying to make a point, but in doing so I proved to myself again how wonderful Brittany is. "And you know what; if you loved Finn then you'd be in tears right now thinking about how you can't live without him."

"I do love him-."

"Bull-shit!" I said rolling my eyes. Rachel's phone buzzed and she rushed over to check her messages. I watched as she texted someone and then placed her phone back on the table with a loud sigh. "Who is that?"

"Quinn." Of course it was. Is Rachel blind or is she really this naïve?

"You're supposed to be out there getting married this very instant and…you're texting Quinn?" I questioned with a questioning raise of my eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for her. She promised she'd be here, she just needed to get her dress." God she was so fucking frustrating.

"Do you hear yourself? You're pushing your wedding back for _Quinn_. You're maid of honor is _Quinn_. You love _Quinn_." She threw her hands over her ears, like a child would to avoid hearing someone else.

"Santana shut up!" Oh good, I finally got Rachel to snap. I was hoping for that. Anger leads to true revelations, that and being drunk and I didn't have time to slip something into Rachel's water this morning. "Quinn's my friend…" She sounded so unsure of herself it was almost comical.

"Tell yourself whatever you want, but you've got your future husband waiting out there. So if you love him you should go, he won't wait forever…but Quinn, she will-." The buzzing of her phone caused her to jump and she rushed over to check it.

"She says she's on her way." Rachel said quietly. "Santana please be honest, are you doing all this because you think I like her, or because she likes me."

"Listen Quinn's afraid of rejection, that's why she went all ape-shit crazy earlier this year. She couldn't stand the thought of Beth rejecting her, but with you she needs to know. For the past three years I couldn't have a solid conversation with her without her bringing up Rachel Berry. So she loves you, and dammit Rachel…she's coming for you. Quinn's my best friend and I'll be damned if you marry Finn, I want her to be happy. And you know what else, Dave got me thinking. He got me thinking a whole hell of a lot and you know what I realized? I realized that life isn't going to wait around for anyone, not even for you Rachel. So don't let it pass you by." So it was all out there and now it was the moment of truth.

"Call it off." Rachel mumbled.

"What?"

"I said call it off!" She repeated louder. "Where are you spare clothes?" She questioned. I looked around the changing room, and saw a tiny pile of clothes neatly folded up, by Brittany, because I did not do folding. I pointed and Rachel practically ripped off her wedding dress, and flinging on my clothes.

"Hey!" I said unaware that her little plan had to involve her wearing my clothes.

"Alright I'm going out the back." Rachel said grabbing her cell phone. "Go out there tell everyone it's off…and please tell Finn to go fuck himself." I cracked a smile at Rachel's language. "And slap him again for good measure." I smirked thinking back to the time when I smacked Finn after the TroubleTones Rumor Has It/Someone Like You mash-up.

"Go get your girl!" I shouted after Rachel as she rushed out the back door to the dressing room. I stood there in my dress with a positive grin on my face, knowing that I had changed the course of history, for the better. I must have looked like a goof just standing there smiling and then I looked down at my dress. "Gah, I fucking hate pink." I wondered how I was persuaded into wearing this, but then I remembered. Oh yeah, Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so this is the last part I'm adding for this little short. I hope you guys like the ending. I've always wished that Rachel and Santana were friends on the show, it would make things much more entertaining in my opinion.**

"Alright everyone listen the hell up!" I shouted bursting into the dimly lit space with everyone waiting for Rachel. Much to their disappointment, I was standing there. Finn looked confused, which was actually his natural look. I saw Rachel's dads, Kurt's dad, and Finn's mom turn and give me a curious expression. Even though Rachel said that the rents were supportive, I knew otherwise. No parent wanted their kids to marry young, no matter who they were.

"Santana, where is Rachel?" Finn asked walking over towards me in an aggressive manner. He wanted answers, and so did everyone else, but he was ruining my dramatic delivery on the news.

"Back the fuck up Hudson, or you'll be eating on of my rings." I said shoving him aside. I walked over to the podium, where a priest stood with a dumbfounded expression. "Do you mind?" I whispered to the priest and he moved aside so I could take his place.

"Girl, what in the hell are you doin?" Mercedes questioned and all I could do was smirk.

"Oh what am I doing? I'm just stalling, waiting for the real party to start." I rested my elbows on the podium and glared right at Finn. "Hey blabber belly, wanna know where your girl-toy went?"

"Don't call her that!" Finn snapped slamming his fist down on an empty chair.

"Or what? You gonna hit me? I don't think that'd get you anywhere with anyone." His face was turning beet red and I could see his mother start to look worried. "Or maybe you'll do something worse, maybe you'll just call in all the news stations and out me to the world. Is that it? Do your parents know what you did to me? Hey mama Hudson, do you know what your son did to me?"

"Finn, what is she talking about?" Finn looked shaken, almost like he couldn't believe that I was calling him out. Well it was about damn time, I'm so tired of him getting away with everything.

"She's talking about how Finn told the whole school that Santana is a gay. Now her grandmother won't even talk to her, because of him. Because of your son." Brittany answered for him. I would've loved to take a snapshot of Finn's mom's face, but I was too busy loving the fact that Brittany had stood up for me. God I loved her.

"Just tell me where Rachel is? She can't keep waiting for Quinn. God, why doesn't she just face the facts? Quinn doesn't want us to get married because she's jealous of Rachel." I chuckled a little to myself before replying.

"First off, no one wants to see you two get married, we're all just here because we knew there'd be free food after. Secondly, as I've pointed out many times, you and Rachel together makes me sick. Mainly because she's got this amazing voice, and all you've got in your size 32 sneakers and that bloated baby face you're always wearing on that ogre body of yours. Lastly Quinn would never be jealous of Rachel, Quinn's got better tastes that wouldn't stoop as low as liking you again. She's not jealous of Rachel, she's jealous of your tired ass." Everyone fell silent and starred at me, then Finn, and back to me. I guess if you didn't know about it, it really would be that shocking. Shit. I didn't want to be the one to explain this. Maybe I could just sneak out behind the-.

"What?" Kurt squeaked from where he was seated next to Blaine.

"You bitch-." Finn started but Brittany stood up and walked right in front of him.

"You know what, fuck you Finn. You're always trying to act all high and mighty, but I've come to realize what an incredible asshole you are. You're constantly hurting people, especially Rachel and Santana, who I am proud to say are both important people in my life. Remember when you chose football over Rachel? Well I do. I guess it's not right to judge others, but I'm class president, and that gives me the right to speak my mind, and all I can say is that Rachel deserves someone better than you. Quinn is perfect for her." Finn's jaw hit the ground and so did mine. Since when did Brittany get so confrontational?

"That's my girl." I said winking at Brittany.

"You know Brittany's right, Rachel's a diva and you're a damn scrub. A least Quinn has found a good direction in her life, she's following God…I mean you prayed to a grilled cheese sandwich." Mercedes added.

"Quinn doesn't like Rachel, and Rachel only has feelings for me." Finn tried convincing us all. I could see it in people's expressions; they were thinking more and more about the prospect of Rachel and Quinn getting together.

"Rachel left this place about ten minutes ago, after I told her about the way Quinn felt…she left without her wedding dress and more importantly she left _you_." I felt satisfied at this point so I stepped down from the podium and brushed past him, being sure to give him a particularly hard shoulder check. "The weddings off, Hummel-Hudson-Berry parents, you can thank me later." Just as I finished speaking I heard a loud squeak and break from outside.

It didn't take long for everyone including the priest to go rushing outside to see what all the commotion was. I was the first to exit the building and I spotted Rachel and Quinn right away. Quinn had her hand gently on Rachel's shoulder, and she had a grin on her face. I hated to ruin their moment, but at least it was me and not Finn.

"Yo Fabray, you've got company!" I shouted just as Finn came storming out the building and making a beeline for Rachel. I followed behind him just to make sure that he wouldn't actually get physical.

"Rachel, how could you do this to me?" Finn said with angry tears streaking down his face.

"No, I should be asking you that!" Rachel snapped. "I didn't know why I even stayed with you until now. Now I realized that I'd been desperately hoping that someone would just stop me, that someone would tell me what I was really missing. I guess I have Santana to thank for that." I nodded and took a bow, much to Finn's dismay.

"So that's it, you're leaving me…at the alter?"

"Let me tell you something Finn." Quinn spoke up for the first time since we'd been out there. I looked over my shoulder and I could see the entire Glee club, including Shuester, Sue, and Finn and Rachel's parents, standing there on the steps of the building starring at us. "Rachel shouldn't be getting married in some cheap government run building; she deserves something so much better. I know I'm not perfect, but at least I show Rachel what it feels like for someone to care about her." Quinn wrapped her arm protectively around Rachel's waist.

"I hate to break your heart, but for once in my life I actually know what I'm doing." And with that Rachel and Quinn got into the little red buggy and started up the car. Finn and I moved out of the way for them to back up and just as I thought they were going to speed off Quinn rolled down her window.

"Hey tell me when you and Britt are gonna get married, I expect Rachel and I to both be maids of honor." Quinn said with a loving smile.

"Can do Faberry." I taunted before they drove off.

"I can't believe it." Finn said watching the car speed off into the distance.

"Well believe it." I told him. I glanced over at Brittany and smiled. "Oh and I almost forgot." I wiped my hand so hard across Finn's face that my left hand was red. I didn't think I had it in me, but God did that feel good. Finn deserved it; he deserved everything that was coming to him.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"That was for everything…that was for you being the biggest asshole on the planet. Mostly, I guess, it was to make me feel better."


End file.
